


Misery Loves Its Company

by Mischievous_Renaissance



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Person, Germany POV, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Some angst but mostly fluff, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Renaissance/pseuds/Mischievous_Renaissance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany comes home after a long day and has a rather peaceful evening to himself. Until he hears a familiar, terrified cry ring throughout his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. So this was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, but I took it down because of reasons.  
> But I started writing fanfiction again and since this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote I thought it would be good to put it up here. :)
> 
> So enjoy! ~

_Oh mein gott, so tired._ I felt so limp, every step was as if I was moving cinder blocks with my legs. I plopped my self down on the couch.

"Ah, much better" I said before I dozed off. I don't like making a habit of taking naps, it's a waste of time, but there was no use fighting off this one. 

When I awoke I looked at the clock, 6:16. I got off the plushy couch and went to the kitchen and cooked up two sausages and some beans. While I was stirring up the beans I hear a roar of thunder, _hm, sounds like a storm is coming._ That roar seemed to open a crack in the sky because gallons of amounts of rain came pouring down. _Mm, so I thought._ I spooned out some beans onto my plate that the two sausages where already on, grabbed myself a beer and sat at the kitchen table.

Actually, it was quite lovely, listening to the rain while eating dinner. Peaceful even. _Yes, very peaceful._

After I finished my supper I put the dishes in the sink to be washed later. Then I went back to the living room to read a good book. So relaxing, sitting here reading. Listening to the rain fall. I sighed deeply and smiled contentedly to myself. _Peaceful, so very peaceful_ . . .

A distressed and terrified cry rang through out the house, "Germany!"  
“Italy!” I yelled back. 

I heard my book fall to the floor as I ran up to the heart wrenching distress call that was beckoning me from my front door. 

I've seen Italy cry and scream countless times. I've seen him cry when ever he gets a paper cut or when he runs out of pasta. I've heard him scream when he watches a scary movie late at night or when Prussia jumps out of closets to scare him.

But none of those moments could have prepared me for this. 

Italy was on the ground, squished against my glass door, his hands pressed against it. _His face, oh Gott his face_. . . his face was covered in bruises and scrapes. And his expression was as if he just watched the death of a loved one . . .and that he wasn't too far from joining them in the grave. And . . . he was screaming out my name. I opened the door as quickly as I could, he scrambled to his feet and tumbled towards me “Stringimi!” he sobbed “Stringimi!” Ever since I've met Italy I've been trying to learn Italian. Although there is much I still have to learn, like . . .what he just said. I was holding on to his elbows so he wouldn't fall,

“Italy, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you just said” Then he let out a heart tearing wail. Italy stuttered and tried to explain, but it only made me feel more pain. I shut the door behind him, picked him up and carried him to my bedroom.

I set him down on my bed, he was trembling . . . and crying relentlessly. He was so drenched by the rain his hair was more the shade of his brother's and his curl was even drooped a little. 

I untied and took off his boots. Then I took off the rest of his clothes until he was just wearing an undershirt and shorts. He didn't fuss or complain although he was trembling even more so now. But, I had to take his clothes off though because otherwise he could get very sick and be in even more pain. And . . . I don't know what I would do with myself then. 

I sat down on my bed next to him. He clutched my shirt and brought himself closer to me. I could feel his tears soaking my shirt. “Oh Italy. . .” I put my arm around him. Even his undershirt was soaked. _Gott, the rain soaked him to the core._ I pulled on his tank top and pulled it over his head, careful to avoid his curl. Again, he didn't make any complaints. 

I loosely grabbed his shorts, a small gasp came from Italy. 

“Italy, if you don't -” 

He cut me off, “No” He said, “I-it's alright, I understand what you're doing.” _His tears are softer now._

Gently, I took off his yellow shorts. Italy, now naked, was crying softly and trembling viciously. . . in my arms.

I took hold of his hands so he would let go of my shirt, and then I moved him away from me. A pained expression came on his face and he opened his mouth to say something “Shh” I hushed him with my thumb on his lips. A hot tear rolled down onto my hand, it was his. I wiped it away and smiled at Italy, moving some of his hair to behind his ear. 

I got off the bed and went over to the closet to get a blanket. I found a nice, soft, wool blanket. I put it around Italy. Then I removed the covers of the bed and tucked him in. I crawled into the bed from the other side. 

Italy looked at me with his large, beautifully brown eyes, which . . . where still full of tears. _I don't think my heart has ever suffered this much in one night before._ I wrapped my arms around him. 

“Oh Italy, what happened?”

He let out a cry, “I don't know Germany, I just don't know! There was so much blood . . . and I don't know who's alive and who's dead . . I just don't know.” He croaked.

I brought him closer to me, “Shh” I hushed him as I rubbed his back. I held him as tight as I could.  
He needs to know that he's not alone and that I'm here for him. Always.

Italy's crying hushed into just a whimper and it was quiet for several minutes. I thought he had fallen to asleep, and I was about to drift off myself until he said, 

“Germany, I'm sorry. I'm around so much I wouldn't be surprised if I started to annoy you . . . but I-I was scared so I came here. The safest place on Earth.” He whispered the last part. 

“It's alright Italy, your coming by here . . . your company never annoys me.” I kissed him on the forehead and felt my face grow hot. _After all, misery loves its company._ I felt my face grow hotter. _Wait, does he really think . . .my house is the safest place on Earth?_

“Italy, you think my house . . . is the safest place?” 

“No” he paused. 

Then he nuzzled himself closer to me, “In your arms” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I was originally just going to keep this a one-shot until my best friend urged me on. I'm really glad she did too!
> 
> Also "stringimi" means 'hold me' in Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shinned brightly through the windows, as I blinked my eyes open. Italy was still wrapped up in my arms. Breathing slowly and sleeping softly. . .

_What did he mean last night? “In your arms”_. I felt my face heat up. _Does Italy have feelings for me? Worse yet . . . .do I have feelings for him?_ The last thought made my heart skip a beat. “Nien!” I muttered to myself as I shook my head. _What the hell even made me think of such a question? . . . you know exactly what made you think that. Don't try to lie to yourself either. _I shut my eyes tightly, and did my best to ignore that small voice in the back of my head. Even if I did, er, have 'feelings' for Italy (which **I don't** , mind you) he wouldn't return them. Italians have an . . .interesting and different way of showing their friendship to another. What might be considered romantic to one, is just a friendly act to an Italian. _Well, then, what's my excuse?_ I sighed. ~~I'm just a sucker for him is all~~ I have no other friends, so that makes him my best friend (or 'BFF' as Italy puts it) and people do anything for their best friends, _right?___

__Italy started to moan and squirm in his sleep. Tears even started to form on the corners of his eyes. _He's must be having a nightmare._ Several times has Italy run into my room crying of having a nightmare and begging me to sleep with him. I never witnessed him having a nightmare though. Nor did I give it too much thought to how vivid his dreams could be. Italy is quite creative. Therefore, his imagination must be very clear and precise. Perhaps so are his nightmares. . ._ _

__He grabbed onto the sheets and clenched his teeth together. I brought him closer to me. Close enough that there was no space between our faces . . . close enough . . . so that he would feel safe._ _

__I could smell his hair. . . it was sweet. Most often, Italy smells of garlic or pizza ( _you are what you eat I suppose_ ). Sometimes when it's really warm out and he sweats, you'd think you're in an Italian restaurant. But. . .no. His hair smelled sweet. Not like chocolate or candy. Just . . . sweet._ _

__He stirred and woke, slowly opening his eyes to the bright sunlight, which made him squint his eyes a little. He noticed the closeness between us and lightly blushed. He smiled a split second before . . . before . . . he kissed me on the nose._ _

__Then he giggled, “Good morning Germany!” _Mein gott, why does he have to tease me like that?__ _

__“Uh. . . uh. . .” I stumbled for words, as I was blushing fervently and even . . . trembling? (What the hell?)_ _

__I looked away from him, “Good morning Italy, ja.”_ _

__He giggled once again and smiled. . . his usual extraordinary smile that always makes me stare at him for just a moment longer._ _

__I grumbled a little and shook my head to break free from the trance I was in. I sat up and reluctantly let go of Italy. He cocked his head and looked at me with curiosity and confusion. I could feel some blush tinge my cheeks so I tightly closed my eyes hoping it would just disappear as I combed my fingers through my hair._ _

__“Would you like to have some breakfast with me this morning, Italy?”_ _

__“Yeah I'd love too!”_ _

__I opened my eyes and looked back at him. He was smiling big and bright. I could still see the scrapes and bruises on his face, but they seemed to have faded over night._ _

__I looked down and realized that our fingers where intertwined. I've must have not let go of him completely, or . . . did he grab onto me?_ _

__When he sat up, the blanket fell to reveal his bare chest. Italy was fairly toned for his size (more from his artistic pursuits than athletic activities). His skin shone brightly from the sun coming through the windows . . . _oh that's right. He's naked. How could I forget he was naked?__ _

__I got off the bed and felt Italy slip through my fingers. I might have heard a small whimper come from him, but I couldn't be sure. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a green shirt and a pair of dark shorts. I have outgrown these, but hopefully, they will fit Italy._ _

__I folded them up and placed them down on the bed next to Italy._ _

__“Hm?” he asked curiously._ _

__“You can get dressed while I start breakfast”_ _

__“Okay.” He smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back._ _

__

__\- - -_ _

In the kitchen I had walked over to the pantry. It was of reasonable size but it had barely anything in it. Also, there was ash and burn marks all over it. _Oh that's right._ I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Prussia blew up the pantry! Ugh, I remember now._ He was bored or something (honestly I wasn't paying much attention to him, for the book I was reading was far more interesting) so apparently to cure his boredom he decided to destroy the pantry. Ever since that incident I've banned Prussia from the kitchen, before it was just the stove. (He decided to conduct an 'experiment' with a new recipe he discovered, although he forgot several ingredients and decided to 'improvise'. Apparently, the ingredients he decided to use are highly flammable when cooked together. Needless to say, I was angry). Prussia is not allowed in the kitchen unless I'm supervising or it's to get a beer. I couldn't deny my brother beer, that would be too cruel. 

Anyway. I made my way over to the fridge where I pulled out some frozen pancakes and waffles. They are there in case there is no other food in the house. Or, in this case, if Prussia blows up the pantry. Luckily, I also found some eggs in the fridge, so I got those out, popped the pancakes/waffles into the toaster and then turned on the stove to start the eggs.

Although it bothers me . . . I keep forgetting things. I knew the pantry was in this condition when I had dinner last night! _Oi . . . last night._ The thought of it pained me. My mind flashed back to Italy, at my door . . . in complete despair . . .

I heard a tired yawn come from behind me. A little surprised, I turned around and I saw Italy, standing in the entry way of the kitchen. I had to hold back a chuckle. Part of his shirt was off one shoulder and his sleeves where quite long for him. Also, the shorts I gave to him where too long. Well. . maybe not as long as they where baggy. They weren’t staying on him very well because it looked like as if they where falling off. “Ve?” he said as he cocked his head to the right. I blushed, I must have been starting at him for too long. I saved myself with, 

“Breakfast should be coming along shortly. Do you like scrambled eggs?”

“Hmhm.” he said as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

He looked at the pantry, “Ve?! What happened?” I looked back at the pantry and muttered something about how Prussia is a complete idiot and should learn to be more responsible. “Oh” he said affirmatively. I knew he understood. We both have brothers that can be a handful sometimes.

For a while, there was a silence between us. The only sound was me cooking the eggs. _He still must be in shock from whatever happened to him last night._ I looked back at Italy, his head was titled downwards, but his eyes looked straight ahead, somewhere far in the distance. He looked so pale . . .and afraid. 

“Italy” He came out of whatever thought pattern he was in and turned to smile at me.

“If you like . . . I can accompany you back to your home. . . to make sure, um, everything's alright.” 

I wondered if the jumbled mess that just came out from my mouth made any since to him. Honestly, I felt quite awkward and I wondered if I had said the right thing. But I waited. . . for him to say something.

He looked down at the floor for what seemed like a long time. 

“Grazie” he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

We finished eating our breakfast in a little less than an hour. During it, we chatted about different topics. What movies are coming to the theaters, what the weather will be like later ( _oh good, rain_ ) Italy smiled all the while. Which hurt . . . more than he'll ever know. 

I hate it so much when he puts on a strong front, _doesn't he know I can see right through it?_ I can tell his mood by just the look in his eyes, and today, during breakfast . . . his eyes where glossed over with a deep sense of hurt. _Was he like that when he woke up this morning? No – no he wasn't._ When he was drifting off, staring into the past while I was making breakfast he most likely started to regain his memory of what happened to him yesterday. 

But, the worst part was that he tried to make up for his dark mood by smiling. . . .fake smiles. It's easy to know the difference because his real smiles are so bright they make the sun jealous. 

I don't know. Sometimes I get the feeling he can sense my worrisome feelings for him. And then he gives me a reassuring smile as to say, “I'm okay Germany, really!” 

. . . I wish he wouldn't lie to me like that. 

Actually, come to think of it, it seems like he can always sense my worrisome feelings for him. _I wonder if he can sense my other feelings for him too?_

“We should get going” I said. He nodded absently. I collected our dishes and put them in the sink to be washed later. I walked back to my room with Italy close behind. I pulled out a jacket and some pants. Being in public with just an oversized shirt and boxer shorts could be humiliating, even for Italy.

We got into my car and as we where pulling out of the driveway he told me that we were headed for Rome and he gave me the street address. . .which was only a few blocks away from Italy's house. 

Maybe . . . that's it . . . maybe that's what happened. Italy could have been at his home, he could have easily heard any kind mass hysteria near by, especially if it was just down the street. Perhaps he heard the cries and screams of his people and ran out to go and see, but then tripped (which would explain the cuts and bruises on his body). And maybe . . . he saw or heard something that made him even more afraid. And that's when he ran to my house. Although . . . this is only a theory, I won't know anything for sure until I get down there myself. 

We entered Rome and I drove over to Italy's home, so I could park my car there, it was a very short walk to where we were going anyway. 

 

“Romano” I heard Italy mumble as I was reaching over to open my door.

“Hm?”

“R-Romano . . .he wasn't there . . .that night. Another reason why I was so afraid. . .”

“Well. I'm sure he's alright now.” I said, trying to comfort him. He nodded then we both got out of the car.

 

We walked side by side. I wanted to . . . hold his hand. So he could feel reassured and know that his 'BFF' was there for him. Always.

Just as I was reaching my hand towards him . . . a somewhat crippled Italian came limping down the street. 

“Fratello!” Romano ran to Italy and embraced him, “You bastard! Where where you? I looked for you everywhere!” Romano almost seemed like . . . he was on the verge of tears, which surprised me greatly. I've never seen him care about his brother, or care about anyone for that matter. _Whatever happened that night must have been devastating._

Italy also seemed surprised, 

“I-I'm sorry Romano, I was so scared, I-I didn't really think - ” 

Romano let go of Italy and flicked his brothers head “No, of course not! Why would you let me know you where okay?” 

Italy looked down at his feet, “I-I'm sorry, fratello.” 

Romano looked away from him, “It's okay, just let me know next time, alright?” 

He showed a small smile at his brother, which Italy returned. “R-Romano” 

Italy, finally noticing his brothers condition said, “You're hurt!” 

Romano had a small cast on his left wrist and a large bandage on his right cheek. “Yeah . . . .yeah” said Romano looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact with his brother. He seemed a little embarrassed, probably because of what ever he did was idiotic and just plain stupid. “I-I'm better today though, if that makes any difference . . .” 

“It does!” Italy said with a full blown smile. _It's still lacking it's shine though . . ._

Italy then half-hugged his brother, not wanting to hurt him, and Romano hugged him back.

 

“What is that bastard doing here?” Romano, now just noticing my presence, eyed me with a face full of rage. “Tsk, Romano . . .” Italy really didn't like it when Romano insulted me, I on the other hand, couldn't care less. It was nice to know that Italy cared, though.

I sighed, “I offered to escort Italy back to his home, and I am willing to give my services to any help you may need.” Romano, who seemed taken aback at my offer, became flustered and said, 

“N-no! We don't need any of your dumb help!” 

“Romano” Italy said “We do need Germany's help, we still don't know the extent of the damage and an extra set of hands is always a good thing!” 

“Oh” Italy's mood suddenly seemed to change 

“I've been wondering, because I wasn't very sure . . .w-what exactly did happen yesterday?” 

Romano rolled his eyes, “You know that place, Saint Claires?”

“Yeah, of course”

“Well, the bosses kid son decided to invent a new stew, but the stuff he put in it shouldn't be put in a stew, or even considered to be edible for that matter. Apparently, he heard the phone ring and forgot ALL about the creepy stew and the whole thing went up.” _Hm. It seems like everyone is making explosive meals. Note to self – remember to question Prussia when I get back home._

“Oh god!” Italy squeaked “Is he alright?”

“Yeah, the twerp made it out alright, but it gets worse. Next door, there was a gas leak.”

Italy gasped, “W-wait, which house? Was it the one that belonged to the family that was going on vacation?” 

“Yep, and lucky for them too. They weren’t supposed to leave until today, but they where ready earlier than they thought they would be so they left sooner.”

“ . . . They won't be very happy when they get back.”

“No. But a relative has already informed them of what happened.”

“Well that's good at least.” Italy smiled softly. But soon after, his eyes became increasingly wide and he became ghostly white as he remembered, “R-Romano . . . wasn't there also . . . blood . . . in the street and just about . . . .everywhere?”

“I could see how you would think so. That crazy dork also made some alien tomato sauce. Tomato sauce should never be that dark it's just . . . wrong.”  
“Seriously though” Romano added “I swear that kids British.”

“Haha, could be!” Italy laughed. 

Romano, a bit more serious said, “People are looking for belongings and such in the ash and whatever is still remaining. I was helping them, and you can too.” 

“Okay!” Italy chirped. Romano nodded and started to walk away. 

Italy looked at me with bright eyes, “You coming, Germany?” 

“Ja” I replied. 

 

\- - -

 

We walked over to the burned debris, it was so . . . eerie. A lot of things where damaged, I wondered what was still salvageable. We walked 'inside' and I started to get lightheaded. “Ve? Germany? Are you alright?” I'm telling you he can sense things. “I-I'm fine.” The smell of gas . . . and garlic was just so very overpowering. I just couldn't – 

 

\- - -

 

I awoke on a soft patch of grass with . . a strange sensation. Wha – what is? . . . **Oh Gott, Italy is kissing me!** I pushed him back to break the kiss. 

“Ve?” He was confused, and so was I. _Oh so very confused_ . . . 

“I-Italy, what are you doing?” He backed away from me, 

“Well I've seen a lot of movies that when a person passes out you're supposed to kiss them.” 

A) CPR is not kissing, Italy. B) It's when they stop **breathing** are you supposed to give mouth to mouth. Well. . .his intentions where good, _but isn't that always the case?_

“Not quite, Italy. But um. . .thanks.” 

“Anytime!” He got off of me and I stood up, looked around and asked, 

“Where Is your brother?” 

“Romano? Oh, he stayed to help some people with other things. But I wanted to make sure you where alright!” He smiled. _I could feel the sun's envy._ A light blush tinged my checks. 

“Danke” I said. 

He then surprised me with a sudden, “Oh!” and added, “Romano told me that no one had died! There where a lot of injuries . . .but everyone is going to be okay!” I felt a warm smile spread across my face, “That's wonderful, Italy” and then he giggled.

 

I held out my hand, _oh great the rain is picking up._ I let my hand fall to my side. On the other hand, Italy seemed to be enjoying the rain. “Heehee!” Italy giggled, and he started to twirl and dance. 

He was so blissful, and just so happy because his people (for the most part) where alright and the town hadn't been destroyed. Seeing Italy, smiling and laughing was just so . . . adorable. He twirled in a puddle, stopped, and then faced me. He smiled and giggled. , _Oh, he is just so adorable._

Unconsciously, I grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer to me. “Germany, wha-” Then I kissed him. I could feel him try to speak, and the strain he had on his wrists as he tried to break free from me, which only made me hold onto him tighter. It wasn't until I realized what the hell I was doing did I let him go. He fell back to the ground and looked up at me with a shocked and . . .horrified expression. 

What I did next was something I thought I would never do . . .  
Something, that I promised myself I would never do.

 

I ran.

 

_Why didn't I noticed the signs earlier? I should have known he didn't love me back. That time I told him that I love him . . . trying to convince myself that the only reason he didn't say it back was because he didn't understand German. . . ._

_What a fool I am._

 

The rain hitting my face as I ran through the streets of Italy, knowing that I'll probably never make it back here. I could feel a wrenching pain start to consume my chest. 

 

**_Dammit, why did I have to love him so much?_**


	4. Chapter 4

I crashed on top of my bed. _Why?_ I brought my hands to my face as I could start to feel a certain wetness start to form under my eyelids. I clenched my teeth. _How? How could I be so irrational? So stupid? To act on an impulse like that! Why, it goes against everything I've ever been taught, everything I've ever known!_

_“You got to be strong, bruder.” Prussia said as he bit into his apple “Tough, determined. Don't let anyone or anything make you soft. Because if that DID happen, then you'd care more about that thing and let it get in the way all the time and give what ever you have at hand cause to be forgotten. And that would be totally un-awesome.” I can't believe you've just used the word 'totally'. I remember thinking, you've been around Poland too much.“Understand?” He asked with a mouth full of apple. “Yes” I said, as stern as I could. “Good.” He smiled as he bit into his apple once more_.

True, that was a long time ago. _Heck, now a days I'm usually telling him what to do._ But, it still stuck with me. How else was I supposed to act? That was really the only guidance I was ever given. And apparently, I decided to void it. All of it was on accident. _But isn't that how the endless cliché goes?_ It actually didn't occur to me that I was getting closer to Italy until a certain event happened. 

 

 _And I still remember that day. . ._

 

 _We where in the kitchen, making desert. Italy was making some Italian dish (that for the life of me I can't remember what it was called) and I decided to make some chocolate cake, because well, I wanted to. And it was really quite out of the blue when Italy piped up, “Ve~ Germany! I've noticed that you don't yell at me so much now.”_ And it was true, I had stopped yelling at him as often, or at all even. For a while though, I yelled at him for just about everything he did. Even if it wasn't considered wrong or even a mistake. The real reason, why I yelled at him so much, was because I was frustrated. Frustrated with the fact that I didn't want to yell at him. So I yelled at him even more to hide the fact that I didn't even want to yell at him, making me feel even more frustrated and confused why I was feeling and doing such things. 

It took awhile for me to gain the common sense to stop yelling at him for every little thing he did. And, it actually felt . . .good, when I stopped. And I was really quite surprised when he noticed. Well, perhaps not so surprised that he noticed, but that he said something about it.

_“Yeah, well . . .” What do I say?_

_“Sinceyou'remyfriendIthoughtIwouldbenicertoyou” I muttered in a giant pile of mush. I couldn't tell if I felt embarrassed because I said it out loud, or because I didn't have the courage to say it clearly. I couldn't even look at him in the eye. But I could tell they where growing wider._

_“Really?” He asked._

_“Ja . . . really.”_

_“YAY!”_

He then tackled my neck. Not surprising. 

 

I sighed. _Why am I even thinking about these things? Not like any of this will matter anymore anyway. After what I did to Italy, we'll probably never even speak to each other again._

_The nerve of him though! He has made me soft with out me even realizing it. (Am I really blaming this on him?) HOW FOOLISH! I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH RECLESSNESS TO HAPPEN AGAIN! EVER! I am a man of order and discipline, I cannot and will not let such emotions cloud my thoughts again! I will let a cold breeze run through my heart so it can be turned to **ice!  
No longer will anyone be able to make it soft again!**_

As soon as I made that decision I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around me.

_Italy . . ._

He nuzzled his face into the back of my neck, his hair felt soft against my skin.

“Why did you run?” I reached down and grabbed his hands to try and break his embrace around me, but that only made him take my hands and tighten his hold on me. 

“Hm?” He kissed the back of my neck. _You bastard. Do you not even realize what you do to me?_

“Leave me alone, Italy.” _Just please leave me alone. . ._  
Well, what the hell was I supposed to say? **I** don't even know why I ran. 

There was a long pause between us after I said that. Until a very firm and strong “No.” escaped Italy's lips. It actually didn't sound like it was coming from him ( _because that was the very thing I wanted him to say, I just didn't think he would_ ).

I growled, “If you're not going to leave, then at least have the decency to tell me what the hell you're even doing here.”

“Oh, well, I wanted to make sure you where okay. You have been, o-or at least where, um, acting kind of strangely.” _Yes, and it's all your fault._

“You're the reason why I act so strange, Italy.” I muttered.

“What?” He didn't hear me.

I rolled over on him and he gasped. “Why?” I asked forcefully. I stared directly into his eyes, looking for an answer, but I kept getting caught up in the passion ( _what?_ ) in his eyes. 

“Because you're my. . .BFF! Best friends are always supposed to look out for each other! And, um, yeah.” _He's hiding something from me_.

“But why **this** time?” I looked away from him, “For God knows that you should hate me right now.” 

He blinked a few times, then a horrified expression came to his face, “Hate yo- No! NO, NEVER! I could never hate you!” He shrieked. 

Tears started to crawl onto his face as he shut his eyes tightly. 

“Wha-what I said was true, I promise to always be there for you, Germany! But this time . . . this time I felt well, selfish. And that made me feel really guilty.” 

_Selfish? What is he talking about?_

“I-I just didn't think it would happen like that . . .our-our first kiss, I mean.” He opened his eyes and looked straight at me, nervously.

 

I blinked, utterly confused. I couldn't comprehend **any** of this.

 

I felt my body get closer to him. “How did you think it would happen?” _Oh, no. Don't go running away from me again you damn emotions._ I saw his eyes grow wider as I closed in on him, pressing my lips against his. _Sh – wait_

I didn't realize how soft his lips where.

I can't even begin to explain or express how wonderful it felt to have him put his arms around me and kiss me back. 

The kiss went on for who knows how long. All I know is it wasn't long enough. 

When we broke the kiss and parted, it was at the same moment. It was . . .absolute perfection.

 

 _Oh Gott, did I really just – I can't believe I just –_

 

“Italy, I'm – I'm so sorry. . . ” I got up off of him and sat on the other side of the bed, facing away from him.

“Ve~ No need to be sorry!” I heard him get up and shuffle around the blankets. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and laid his chin on my shoulder. 

“I liked it too you know.” I felt some heat from his cheeks. He was blushing. 

“Although you should have told me though” I looked at him through the corner of my eye. 

“I didn't know Germany liked kissing!” 

“I don't” I said, but then smiled, 

“However, if it's with you, I suppose I could make an exception.” 

Italy then giggled and showed off one of his extraordinary smiles. 

 

He climbed on to my lap, and the two of us just stayed there. Enjoying each others company. 

 

Then, a question arose in my mind.

“Italy?”

“Mm?”

“This may seem like an odd question, but, do you know any German?” I looked down to see Italy biting his lip. He caught me looking and returned my gaze with nervous eyes. 

“N-no, I don't. I was actually hoping you'd teach me.” He blushed, which looked adorable. 

“Gladly” I kissed the top his head. 

“Yay!”

I chuckled.

Then there was a measure of silence, until Italy said, 

“Hey, Germany. I know this might seem pretty obvious to you now but . . . I love you. Very, very much.” As he confessed, he nuzzled closer to me. I couldn't fight back a smile, and honestly I didn't want to. I brought my face closer to his 

“I love you too, Italy.” 

“Ve~! That makes me so happy!” Apparently so. Because he then tackled me in a hug with enough force to make us both fall back onto the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle. I kissed the top of his head,  
“Very, very much.”

 

Not long after did we fall asleep with the rain pounding against the roof top, as we listened to the soft and steady sound of each others heartbeats.

 

_Ve~ so peaceful  
Yes, so very peaceful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how long this fic was actually, ha.
> 
> So thanks for reading it! Or if you just skipped to the end to see if it was any good, that's okay too.  
> Either way, I hope you have a good day~! :D


End file.
